


El señor Stilinski tiene dos problemas y un Stiles

by AlixAlmeida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles and malia team up for mischief, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixAlmeida/pseuds/AlixAlmeida
Summary: Stiles no tenía problemas con que si papá buscará una ves más el amor, no le importaba que fuera hombre o mujer, pero con Peter ¿su papá estaba loco? ¿cómo se le ocurre salir con Peter?¿y qué tiene que ver Parrish en todo esto?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	1. Almas gemelas

Era la tercera llamada perdida de Peter, John Stilinski suspiro, no quería hablar con el hombre. Después de un beso compartido con el tío de Derek todo se fue al carajo. John no estaba preparado para empezar una relación, no después de 10 años soltero y viudo. Por 10 años no había tenido atracción sexual por nadie, tenía miedo de tener disfuncion eréctil por la edad, si bien solo había una mínima diferencia con Peter de dos años él se sentía viejo, los años no parecieran haber pasado por Peter mientras él era una pasa por las arrugas y las marcas de cansancio. No fue buena idea los turnos dobles y la mala alimentación aunque esto último mejoro apenas Stiles empezó a cocinar y a hacerse cargo de la casa. 

— Hola alguacil, ¿Tiene una serpiente en la bota? —Peter tenía una sonrisa presumida en la cara—. No contesta mis llamadas o mensajes desde el viernes. Por un momento me preocupe por tí.  
— No tengo tiempo para esto Peter. Creí dejártelo claro ese día. —el sheriff se pasó las manos por el teatro en una claro mensaje de cansancio.  
— No hay un esto. John. Tú no quieres que haya un esto. Te lo voy a dejar claro: eres mío. No tienes opinión aquí, John. Yo te quiero y mi lobo te desea. Voy hacer lo correcto y te voy a cortejar solo por mero protocolo, pero somos adultos, sabes lo que quiero y a nuestra edad las cursilerías están de más. Solo voy hacer un caballero antes de tenerte en mi cama—. Sin siquiera oír una respuesta el lobo salió de la oficina del sheriff dejando a John en un apuro. Acalorado John acomodo discretamente la erección de sus pantalones, por primera ves en 10 años John tubo una erección. Algo en la voz del lobo provocó lo que el beso del viernes no. Se vio tentado a llamar a su hijo solo para que dejará de preocuparse por su vida sexual.  
Tal ves John se daría una oportunidad para amar a otra persona a demás de Claudia. 

Pero una persona había escuchado la declaración del lobo y acabó con un corazón roto.


	2. Stiles tiene dos papás y una hermana

— ¿Quien te dio las rosas? ¿Porque alguien te daría rosas? Papá ¿Qué está pasado? ¿Estás ocultándome cosas? ¿Porque me ocultas cosas? ¿Creí que nos teníamos confianza? Tú eres el primero en decir que no nos debemos ocultar cosas. ¿Es colonia lo que hielo en ti? Tú no usas colonia papá. Te estás viendo con alguien ¿Es la mamá de Lidia? Sabes que me gusta Lidia, nos vas a convertir en hermanos, papá ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Las personas hablarán de lo incestuoso de nuestra relación. Ya las personas dicen muchas cosas sobre mi condicion de loco como para agregarle lo pervertido de todo esto, por que todos dirán que yo soy el pervertido y Lidia es la víctima. Papá hiciste a Lidia una víctima.— Stiles daba vueltas por la estación de policía en la oficina de su padre, los guardianes del orden ignoraban la escena, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a la verbodiarrea del hijo del alguacil. Los chicos: Scott, Lidia, Liam, Isaac, Derek, Erika, Boyd, Malia y Alisson; habían ido para buscar información sobre los nuevos homicidios en el pueblo pero apenas llegar Stiles había visto un gran ramo de rosas en el escritorio de su padre.  
— Stiles, hijo. ¿Has tomado tu medicamento?— pregunto con cansancio a su hijo, tenía tres días ocultando las citas con Peter, aún no tenía la forma de decirle a su hijo sobre su extraña relación con el lobo.  
— Si... Sobre eso, ¿tienes dinero que me prestes? Olvide comprar un frasco nuevo y bueno... Somos chicos... Puede que me gastará el dinero del mes. ¿Recuerdas el campamento? Pues... Fui a México, fuimos a México y gaste lo del mes en el viajes, fuimos todos, papá teníamos que rescatar a Derek.   
—¡Stiles! — Llamo Scott pues quedaron con que no dirian a sus padres sobre el viaje a México y ahora el sheriff le diría a su mamá.  
—¡México Stiles! Dijiste que solo sería un campamento. —Regaño su padre.  
— Un campamento en México, papá. Solo no te dije en donde. Por que nos tenemos confianza y no le cambies el tema. ¿Con quién sales?  
— Luego hablamos, hijo ve con Parrish y que el te dé el informe.   
— Claro que hablamos de esto. Te veré en casa jovencito y tú y yo tendremos una larga charla sobre hijo y padre y el ocultarnos cosas.  
— Largo de aquí Stiles.

Al final Derek le había gritado que se largarse del lugar argumentando lo peligroso que era para él como humano. Eran más de las 2 AM y no había rastros de su padre. Decidió tomar una ducha y ponerse cómodo para esperar a su padre, vio por última ves su teléfono celular esperando algún mensaje de los chicos pero no tenía ninguno. Se quitó la ropa y tomó su toalla para ir directo al baño; emparejó la puerta lo mejor que pudo para tener un poco de privacidad, los seguros del baño y de su habitación habían sido retirados por su seguridad, ya que suele tener problemas de sonambulismo y en una ocasión se encerró en el baño y se lastimo con los fragmentos de cristales rotos que cubrían la ducha, motivo por el cual ahora había una cortina de plástico de caballitos de mar, al Stiles de 10 años le gustaban los caballitos de mar y desde hace 6 años su papá compra sobre caballitos de mar.   
Con horror Stiles vio el moho en el piso de la regadera, no recordaba cuando fue la última ves que limpio el baño o la última ves que limpio algo en casa.   
Cuando salió del baño escucho voces en la parte baja, corrió a vestirse ya que tenía una conversación pendiente con su progenitor y no podía esperar hasta mañana o mejor dicho hasta unas horas por que vio que eran las 4:30 AM y vio un mensaje de Scott sobre la misión que ya había tenido diciendo que no pudieron encontrar nada. Se vistió con una camiseta vieja y bajo solo con boxers, dejando a la vista sus pálidas piernas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar, jovencito?— se paró al pie de las escaleras con las manos en la cadera, para dar más énfasis puso su mejor cara de enfado que tenía pero sabía que su papá sabría que era mera actuación y más bien estaba bromeando. Pero la broma fue para él al ver a su padre con Peter, no, fue ver cómo su padre y Peter se comían la boca en la sala.— ¡¿Dios santo, que están haciendo?!— gritó, haciendo que su padre y Peter dejarán de besarse. Su padre lo vio con cara de reproche y Peter con una expresión de burla muy típica de él.  
— Vamos hijo, ve a dormir y deja que me divierta con tu papi. —dijo Peter abrazando a su padre.


	3. Stiles tiene una hermana

Pese a la reacción inicial, Stiles acepto la relación de su padre con Peter. No era raro verlo pasar la noche en su casa o verlo en las mañanas preparando el desayuno. En un inicio se vio desplazado, él preparaba el desayuno de su papá, él le llevaba el almuerzo a su papá, él lavaba el uniforme de su papá; solo eran él y su papá... Ahora no solo Peter estaba en la escena, si no que igual estaba Malia. Le agrada Malia, cuando no le está gruñendo. Un día solamente Peter y Malia no se fueron, Peter duerme en la habitación de su padre y Malia en la de invitados, que ya no es la habitación de invitados sino la habitación de Malia.

Él llevaba a Malia a la escuela y volvían juntos, Peter estaba en la sala viendo televisión o en la cocina o haciendo algo en casa, su padre regresaba en la noche para cenar y volver a la está ion o para quedarse y los cuatro ver una película o solo para hablar... Stiles se dió cuenta que él tenía una familia. Ya no estuvo solo.

Vio en Malia una hermana y Malia en él un hermano.

¡Él tenía una hermana!

Las reuniones de manada ya no eran tan esperadas como antes, el tenía a alguien en casa, aunque ese alguien fuera Peter, que resultó no ser tan malo y no parecía importarle sus manías o desvaríos, él tenía planes todos los días; él tenía alguien con el cual salir y no era Scott.

Malia era su hermana.

Aunque eso igual significa que Cora y Derek son sus primos...


	4. Stiles ve un tercero en discordia

John veía al ayudante Parrish muy distante; no era ningún secreto para los habitantes de Beacon la relación que tenía con Peter Hale, por un momento pensó que Parrish estaba siendo intolerante pero descartó la idea en un segundo, el mismo Parrish el día de su contratación le había dicho que era bisexual y que no quería tener problemas, John era un hombre de mente abierta y le prometió que si era acosado el tomaría cartas en el asunto, en ese momento John ni se imaginaba una relación con Peter o cualquier otra persona.  
Decidió darle tiempo, si el ayudante Parrish tenía un problema esperaba que tuviera la confianza de hablar con él, sabía que Parrish no tenía familia.

Sus pensamientos sobre el ayudante Parrish se esfumaron cuando vio a Peter llegar a su oficina como cada día desde hacía cuatro meses que estaban juntos, a las 3:00 pm en punto con el almuerzo. Stiles bromeaba sobre ser la madrastra, y se refería a Peter como una ama de casa pero no había nada femenino en Peter; Stiles fue reacio al inicio con Peter y Malia viviendo en su casa, creyó que Stiles haría una rabieta pero su hijo fue muy maduro y acepto a los Hale como parte de su familia. Aún pasaba tiempo a solas con Stiles hablando de cualquier cosa que pasará por la loca cabeza de su hijo y Stiles era feliz compartiendo con el todo lo que hacía o pensaba. Igual pasaba tiempo con Malia que fue distante y complicada en un inicio pero después de 16 años siendo padre de Stiles ningún adolecentes representaba reto para él, ni siquiera una niña que estubo 10 años en el bosque viviendo de forma salvaje siendo una coyote. 

Stiles había ido a ver a su papá a la hora que sabía que estaría Peter ahí para meterse con él pero al llegar no pudo evitar notar la cara del ayudante Parrish, el chico le agradaba y le había tomado cariño y verlo tan infeliz hizo que se le partiera el corazón pero lo que le sorprendió fue que no quitaba la mirada de su padre y Peter.   
Stiles tenía un nuevo reto en sus manos y una estúpida pero muy buena idea.


	5. Manos a la obra

Stiles era un chico listo, siempre con buenas notas y planes para la manada, así que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo.  
La relación de su padre y Peter iba de maravilla y tenía arruinarla con la idea que tenía en la cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que Jordan estaba enamorado de su papá y sentía que tal ves añadirlo a la relación sería beneficioso. Tres es mejor que dos.

Así que aquí estaba, en media noche, violando la propiedad de Deaton y robándole, sabía que había leído que la combinación de un par de hierbas podía crear un afrodisíaco. El plan era mezclarlo en cerveza y darcelas a beber y huir con Malia y no regresar hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿Estás segura que funcionara? No quiero arruinar la relación de nuestros padres.

— ¿Si? —Stiles la miro con duda.

— ¡Stiles!

— No grites. Creo que todo irá bien. Tal ves sea raro pero tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. Creo que Jordan será bueno para ellos.

— Espero que tengas razón.

Era noche de partido, su papá y Peter siempre lo veían con unas cervezas y botanas. Esta ocasión invitaron al ayudante Parrish. Stiles insistió a su padre para invitarlo, alegando que desde que estaba con Peter no hacía nada con Jordan y no era bueno ya que Jordan no tenía familia y ellos eran sus amigos.

Él y Malia estaban en la cocina, creando el té que pondrían en las bebidas. Con cuidado tiro una tercera parte de cada botella y Malia las relleno con el té que hicieron. 

Llenaron las cervezas y botanas a la sala donde los hombre veían el futbol.  
No salieron de ahí hasta que vieron que bebieron hasta la última gota de la cerveza. Ese día durmieron fuera.


End file.
